Scarlet Justice
Scarlet Justice is a female Superhero. She is an A-Lister that costs 325 diamonds. Profile Scarlet Justice is part of a Superhero duo, along with Steel Dynamo. She appears in the VIP Quest Scarlet Justice. She can be recruited in the quest The Team-Up. When being recruited, she mentions that her hot temper has gotten her into trouble in the past, but promises she can control it, saying she won't burn anything down this time. Appearance She has wavy flaming red hair with orange tips. She wears the Level 50 Superhero Outfit. Personality Scarlet Justice is fierce, tough, and serious, but at the end of her quest she apologizes for being tough on the MC. She has a good heart and is more relaxed when evil isn't at large. In-Game Description With her flaming whip and even hotter temper, Scarlet Justice is ready to teach supervillains what happens when you play with fire! Teaming up with a superhero is always a good choice... just be careful not to let her near anything flammable! Relationships Steel Dynamo When they first meet in Steel's exclusive quests, Scarlet Justice and Steel Dynamo get off on the wrong foot after coming across the same crime scene. While Steel wants Scarlet to understand that he just wants to use his powers to make the city safer, Scarlet dismisses his capabilities and doesn't consider him to be a superhero in the same league as her. After Scarlet and Steel each fail to stand a chance up against Jan Lindburg on their own, Scarlet becomes more open to the idea of cooperating with him and the two learn how to coordinate their powers and with the help of your character succeed in defeating Jan. After this episode, Scarlet officially teams up with Steel and your character with a new respect for both. Steel and Scarlet appear as partners in Scarlet's quests and the two work side by side efficiently without the need to communicate verbally. Anders taunts Scarlet's concern for her "boyfriend," although Scarlet denies that they're involved at the time. When Anders successfully hypnotizes Steel and takes him away, Scarlet is devastated and furious and only reluctantly accepts the help of your character and your friends for the sake of rescuing Steel. Scarlet eventually reunites with Steel at Anders's fortress while Steel is still under his control. By that time Anders has made him believe that Scarlet only ever held him back and he attacks her without hesitation while she only defends, trying to plead with him to remember her. Scarlet says, "I know you remember me! I know you... remember... us." Her emotion finally breaks through enough to get a response from Steel, and he begins to cry although he still struggles and claims he can't remember. Scarlet kisses him then and breaks Steel free of Ander's control, and your character sums it up to be the result of "true love." The Scarlet and Steel you know when you're awake are also immediately attracted to one another. Scarlet and Steel are both big fans of the Revengers and when Scarlet first sees him, she comments on how cute he is. They see each other again at the 'King Crustacean' signing event. Your character and Lisa encourage Scarlet to go up and take to him, but she increasingly gets embarrassed and changes the subject. After the signing, however, Scarlet gathered up the confidence to go talk to Steel and while still nervous, she asks if he'd like to get coffee with her, and Steel offers to take her and her friends with him to HeroCon instead for their first date. Thomas Hunt Your Character Scarlet Justice at first is mad at your character, saying "If you amateurs hadn't been fighting those robots, Steel wouldn't be gone!". She becomes less angry after you all prove you are good superheroes. After Steel is rescued, Scarlet apologizes for being hard on you and gives you an R-inscribed ring that makes you an official member of the League of Righteousness, the superhero group Steel and Scarlet are members of. Quest Appearances * Scarlet Justice (Quest) * The Team-Up * Superhero U * The Diamond Party * Practice Makes Perfect * Diamond Cruise * Steel and Fire Trivia *Scarlet Justice and Steel Dynamo are most likely versions of Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver respectively. Gallery ScarletJustice Promo.png|Scarlet Justice Ad Scarlet Justice and Steel Dynamo Ad.png|Original Ad introducing Scarlet Justice and Steel Dynamo Superhero U.png|Ad for Scarlet's exclusive quest, 'Superhero U' Category:A-Listers Category:Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Female Category:Supernatural